


Two Surprises Part 4

by sir_kingsley



Series: Two Surprises [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, Dad!Dean, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time. You go into labor and rush to the hospital where another surprise awaits you and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little worried I did this one up extra cheesy. Please keep in mind that I've never given birth and my depiction is based off research and a lot of TV. Hope you enjoy and feedback in welcome.
> 
> Based off this post: http://super-natural-imaginess.tumblr.com/post/98612318542/part-1-requested-by-id-rather-be-sleeping95

The couch had become your territory in the last month. For whatever reason, the ratty old thing was the only piece of furniture in the bunker that you found comfortable.

It was decorated with a number of blankets and pillows to support your back and elevate your feet when you didn’t have Dean’s lap to rest them on. The boys had moved a table next to it where you kept a stack of books and a collection of tea mugs that drove Dean insane. 

It was where you spent your days and ended your nights before Dean carried you to your bedroom.

As much as you loved the bastard, you hadn’t moved back into his room. You had forgiven him but you just weren’t ready to take that step yet.

So most nights Dean would lie in bed with you. Sometimes he would spend the night, sometimes he would leave once you were deep asleep. You didn’t like it when he did that, but you didn’t comment. You knew why he left and you also knew there was nothing else you could say to make him stay. Not until he was ready to forgive himself.

You sunk low in the couch and watched as Sam and Cas flipped through heavy old books. Every now and then Sam would stop and write something down and you would wonder what fascinating information the book shared with the young Winchester.

Dean entered the room then. He caught your eye and smiled as he headed toward you. He gently picked up your legs, moved the pillows and settled with your feet in his lap. 

“How you feeling?” he asked quietly.

“Mmm, fine,” you murmured as he began to massage your feet.

In the next ten minutes a heavy calm fell over the room. You sunk deeper into the couch as Dean rubbed your legs and feet, the sound of Sam and Cas flipping pages fading further and further into the distance. 

You were on the edge of consciousness when you suddenly felt someone looking at you. You eased your eyes open just a sliver and met the full force of Castiel’s blue eyes focused intently on your face. 

You quirked an eyebrow. “You okay, Cas?”

“It’s time.”

“Time for wh-?”

You felt something inside of you shift and then a moment of wild relief like a dam breaking as your inner thighs suddenly felt wet. You looked down and watched as the fabric of your pants darkened, travelling farther down your legs.

“Holy shit.”

Dean looked up. “What?”

You met his eyes. “It’s happening. Oh my god, it’s-it’s happening-”

Dean frowned and leaned closer. “(Y/N), what do you mea-?”

You reached out and began hitting him without really understanding why. “IT’S HAPPENING!”

“I believe (Y/N) is trying to inform you that her water just broke and she is now in labor,” Cas said calmly over your scream.

Dean and Sam jumped to their feet. “Oh my god,” Dean began chanting. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh-oh, w-what do I- what do I do? What do we do? (Y/N), what do-?”

“Get the bag!” you screamed, struggling to sit up.

Dean nodded his head frantically. “Right, right, the bag. Get the bag.” He turned to go get it and then stopped. When he turned back around he had a smile that took your breath away and all you could do was gawk as he pressed a kiss to your forehead and ran off to get the bag. 

When Dean left the room Sam ran over. “(Y/N), are you okay? How does everything feel? Have you had any c-?”

You lost the rest of his question as an ache deep in your abdomen began to hum, making you bend forward as much as you could – which was not much. 

“Oh my god, what’s happening?” you groaned.

“You’re having a contraction,” Sam said calmly. “Just stay calm and breathe.”

“But it hurts.”

“I know, but-”

“How the hell would you know, Sam?” you snapped as the pain continued to roll. “You don’t have a fucking uterus!”

Sam nodded. “I know, but-”

“What’s happening?” Dean yelled as he ran back into the room with a yellow diaper bag thrown over one shoulder. “(Y/N), are you okay?”

“It’s a contraction,” Sam informed him. “I’m gonna go get the car. C’mon, Cas.”

As Sam and the quiet angel left the pain began to ease. Dean was knelt in front of you, concern brimming in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” you admitted. You closed your eyes for a long moment, trying to process everything that was happening, everything that was about to happen. So much was about to change. “I’m scared, Dean.”

Dean took your hand in his and squeezed gently and you opened your eyes. Dean’s green eyes shined back at your, steady and full of love. “I know. But you’re going to get through this. If anyone can do this, you can. And I’m here for you. Every step of the way.”

There was no controlling the tears that welled in your eyes. Dean smiled gently and wiped them off your cheeks. “Ready?” he asked after a moment of silence.

You took a deep breath and nodded. “Let’s do this.”

Sam drove like a madman to the nearest hospital. Cas sat in the passenger’s seat, calling the hospital to let them know you were coming. 

Dean had joined you in the backseat. He wrapped both his arms around you and held on as another wave of contractions crashed through you.

“I don’t see why you didn’t just have me transport you to the hospital,” Cas said. “We would have already been there.”

“No offense, Cas, but Angel Airlines isn’t always the smoothest ride,” you grumbled.

Dean spent the rest of the drive sweet-talking you, trying to calm you down, and imitating the breathing exercises he had learned at a birthing class you’d forced him into a few weeks ago.

When you got to the hospital a team was ready and waiting for you. Dean and a nurse eased you into a wheelchair and they began pushing you down the hall.

You had almost reached the end of the corridor when the nurse noticed the three giant men following close behind you. She looked up nervously and asked, “I’m sorry but who are you?

“I am Castiel, an ange-”

“I’m the father,” Dean said, stepping forward.

“I’m his brother,” Sam said, pointing at Dean.

“And I’m giving birth,” you snapped. “Now that we all know each other, can I go push this small human out of me? Because it kinda hurts!”

“Only two people are allowed in the room,” the nurse said. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead and then pulled his brother into a gruff hug. “Good luck in there.” He threw an arm around Cas’s shoulder and they stepped away. “We’ll be right out here if you need anything.” 

In the delivery room you were quickly changed into one of those hideous hospital gowns and settled into an uncomfortable bed. Dean held your hand through it all, and he nodded along with you as the doctors came in to check on you and let you know how far along you were.

You spent several hours just lying in the bed, talking to Dean as the contractions came and went. 

Then your nurse decided it was time. She returned with a doctor and a team of nurses and all hell broke loose.

The pain was unbearable and you felt as if you were being ripped from the inside out. Dean offered his hand for you to squeeze and you were pretty sure you felt bones breaking but you didn’t let up and he didn’t make a sound.

“It’s okay, (Y/N),” he kept chanting. “I’m here. You can do this. I love you.”

“I love you too,” you whispered, then squeezed your eyes shut against the newest contraction. “Oh god, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.”

Dean’s chuckle trembled through your body as he bent to kiss your forehead. “I know.”

“I can see the head,” the doctor said from between your legs.

“He can see the head,” Dean said with a disgustingly happy grin.

“Get ready to push,” the doctor ordered.

“Get ready,” Dean echoed.

“Dean, I can hear her,” you hissed through your teeth.

“And one, two, three, push!”

You gritted your teeth and pushed with every ounce of strength in you. Then you would break and do it again. And again. And again.

You were a sobbing mess and your throat burned from all the screaming. You were losing touch with everything around you. Except for Dean. You could feel him right next to you, one hand in yours, the other rubbing up and down your back or moving your hair out of your eyes. He was kissing your forehead, your cheeks, murmuring how much he loved you. 

His voice became your focus and soon you did need him to repeat everything the doctor said. He became the only thing you could hear, the only thing you felt.

Until a high-pitched cry sang through the room.

That cry echoed around you and trembled across your skin, delivering the largest dose of euphoria you had ever felt. 

“Oh, (Y/N), you did it,” Dean whispered, staring toward the end of the bed. 

“What is it?” you panted, fighting every urge to just collapse.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor answered, angling the infant in your arms so you could see your daughter’s face.

And then you did collapse. You fell back against the bed and allowed a cluster of sobs to fall past your lips. You could taste the salt as your tears streaked down your face and over your lips.

Then you felt another pair of lips. On your forehead. On your nose. Each cheek. Your eyelids. Your mouth. “You did it, (Y/N),” Dean whispered again, his breath warm against your lips. “We have a daughter.” 

You felt his tears dripping on your face a smile bloomed. “We have a daughter,” you echoed. 

Then the peace settling over your body suddenly fell apart as a familiar pain returned and you cried out.

Your doctor jogged over. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t-I can’t- It feels like-”

“Doc, what’s happening?” Dean demanded, looking between you and the doctor frantically.

The doctor stationed herself at the foot of the bed again. You groaned loudly but didn’t miss her surprised gasp. “There’s another head!” she shouted. “Get the team back in here!”

“Head?” you yelled frantically. “What do you mean there’s another head?”

“You’re having twins,” the doctor informed you.

“Twins?” you and Dean screeched.

“No one ever mentioned twins before,” Dean said. 

“Well, surprise.”

“I thought that only happened in movies!” you screamed as another contraction took over you.

Then there was no more time for bickering. Dean gave you his hand again and you were swept back into the tide of childbirth. You screamed and pushed, screamed and pushed and in a matter of minutes there were harmonizing cries in the room and your doctor said, “It’s a boy.”

Once you and the babies were cleaned up your doctor tried to explain what had happened but you weren’t really paying attention. You heard something about one infant sitting too low or something but everything beyond that was lost as you stared into the eyes of your babies.

Eventually you were left alone with your family. Dean settled into the bed beside you, holding your daughter while you held your son.

“Twins,” Dean murmured after awhile.

“Twins,” you echoed.

“I can’t believe it.”

“Me either.”

You fell into another bout of silence, completely absorbed in the new lives you held in your arms. 

“Luke and Leia suddenly sound like a great idea for names.”

You gently nudged Dean’s arm and he just laughed. “So not happening.”

“Kirk and Uhura?”

“I will kill you, Dean.”

Dean took a moment to sober from his laughing fit. He reached over to stroke a finger down your son’s nose. “What are you thinking for names, then?”

This was a question you had thought long and hard on. You wanted your children to have names with a past, something they could ask about one day and in turn you would tell them a story of bravest people you had ever met. The ones who had saved your lives. The ones who had given you and Dean and Sam a family when the three of you had nothing. The ones who had loved you and stood beside you even the when the world was ending.

“Ellen,” you said after a long pause of final consideration, “and Robert. Mary Ellen so she’ll grow up to be the strongest, fiercest, most loving woman to ever walk this Earth, and Robert Ash so he’ll be the wisest and kindest man to ever open his mouth.”

You looked over at Dean and smiled into his watering eyes. “Is that okay?”

He nodded his head, eyes going from you to each of your children. “Yeah, (Y/N).” He threw his free arm around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head. “They’re perfect.” 

And that’s how Sam and Cas found you awhile later when the doctor finally agreed to let them through. Sam entered the room with bright eyes and a wide smile that almost hit the floor when he saw the two bundles in yours and Dean’s arms. Then his eyes instantly began to fill with tears.

Cas just blinked. “As I suspected.”


End file.
